


Did The Freak Just Kiss You?

by kam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Johnlock written for the BBC Kink Meme Prompt:<br/>Sherlock and John finally get together and, maybe because he's high on loving and being loved, maybe because he's possessive and theatrical, Sherlock is very into PDA and constantly touching, hugging, kissing John when there are people around.</p>
<p>Bonus point for said other people's reaction to all this fluff from the self proclaimed sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did The Freak Just Kiss You?

It started innocently enough. Lestrade called the morning after it all began with what Sherlock described as,

“Only a five, but really, it’s been a week,”

and so we showered and dressed and caught a cab. Sherlock held my hand, stroking his thumb along my wrist, and I didn’t really think anything of it. He’d proved the night before that he was very… _Tactile_ , and capable of being very affectionate, when given the opportunity. I ignored his hand against my back as I got out. There was a new constable at the tape who didn’t recognize me, and was trying to stop me from getting through. Sherlock appeared behind me, catching my wrist and shooting a withering glare at the poor young man before dragging me through. But then he didn’t let go of my wrist. He led me along like a child until we reached the actual crime scene, at which point he dropped my wrist, kissed me quickly on the cheek, then went to look over the body.

“…did the Freak just _kiss_ you?”

“Leave off, Donovan, I told you to stop calling him that.”

Lestrade shot me a questioning look, and I shrugged – I was just as confused as they were (well, maybe not _just_ so, but close.)

“Lestrade, send a constable to the next flat over from hers. They’ll find a large book, possibly a dictionary or an encyclopaedia.”

“Yes, and?”

Sherlock whirled to look at him, eyes narrowed.

“And _what_?”

“How is that in any way connected to this?”

Sherlock threw his hands up in disgust and stalked over, burying his face in my neck.

“Idiots,”

he muttered against my skin, slipping his arms about my waist.

“The book will be covered in blood. It will likely be hidden somewhere, so ensure that they are thorough in their search. Clear?”

“…she was killed with an encyclopaedia?”

“Or another book of roughly equal weight.”

“Sherlock, what are you doing,”

he nuzzled closer to me, and I rested my hands awkwardly on his shoulders.

“Don’t be dull, John, I’m seeking solace. You are a safe haven of intelligence in a sea of tediousness.”

 

“What in the bloody _hell_ was that?”

“I guess he’s finally given in. Who had this week?”

“Let me check… Grimes.”

“Grimes, looks like you’re buying the first round.”

“Alright, but wait, we’re seriously just _ok_ with this?”

“What’s not to be ok with, Anderson?”

“ _The Freak_ is shagging Watson?”

“Well, that bit has yet to be proven. Perhaps giving the pool over is a bit premature…”

“He bloody well _kissed_ Watson! He _giggled_!”

“Yeah, that was a bit creepy, eh?”

“Sir, I really feel that…”

“Oh, come off it, Anderson. No one aside from Sherlock has said anything about what you and Donovan do in your personal time. You would do well to afford others the same courtesy. Come on, Grimes, we’ll figure this out over a round.”

 

“So they’re really just _ok_ with it?”

“It would seem so.”

“ _Disgusting_.”

“Nauseating.”

“Wanna come back round mine?”

“Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been writing because reasons.  
> but here, here's this.  
> hopefully it'll do for now.  
> i may re-write it later.  
> because other reasons.


End file.
